Recently, in a company and the like, a management system for management of a plurality of terminal devices (hereinafter referred to as client devices) such as personal computers for business purposes has been used.
According to the management system, information (hereinafter referred to as inventory information) about information technology (IT) resources (hardware resources and software resources) of the client device can be collected from the client device, and based on the collected information, the IT resources in the company can be effectively managed, and consequently the management cost of the IT resources can be reduced.
More specifically, the management system can distribute a security patch and an application program to the client device, and can manage the working time based on the operating time of the client device, the license information about software, and the like.
Note that the inventory information collected in the management system includes information indicating the usage state of each component such as an HDD in the client device, and the like.
As described above, according to the management system, it is possible to understand the usage state of each component such as the HDD in the client device by collecting the inventory information. Therefore, it is also possible to detect a sign of mechanical failure of each component by analyzing the inventory information.
However, according to the conventional management system, when a sign of mechanical failure is detected in a component in a client device, the management system can simply present the client device comprising the component to the manager. Therefore, there is a case where the manager has to check the specification of the client device and search a replacement for the component, and the like.